Yvekiyr Oru
The Yvekiyr Oru, otherwise known as the Oru, the Shadow of Andromeda, Candlelighters (though this is only used in hushed tones by the few who know of their ancient ways), or their most commonplace descriptor, The Designers, are a precursor race speculated to exist, based off scraps of evidence, at their most, 2 billion years ago, and are thought to have been adept in the making of new life, whether it be to simply live, or to use as their own weapons. Now, however, as very little remains to even assert their very existence, necessary information was then discovered in unknown relics in the Andromeda Galaxy. With the discovery of the aforementioned evidence, many looked out to the stars and feared that there laid sleeping beasts, and that their hunger was coming to awake them. In recent times, the old tomb-realm of Sheol has began to awaken, its ties have become apparent in the form of the Compact, a massive coalition formed to dominate the known planes of existence. Though their influence upon it may be minor, they are noted to be one of its founders, with great appeal found from the Triage and their ancient creations, the Atrophy. History The History of the Oru is a long, tragic, and horrific tale that spans hundreds of millennia, and while few may remember it, they remember it in its entirety so that they may warn those who wish to learn. First Communions The origins of the race that would come to be the Yvekiyr can be scarcely traced back to I'jifa, a frozen ocean moon orbiting a gas giant. In modern days, this system can be found in the frontiers of Ankoran space. However, this matters not, as if one were to travel to I'jifa today, they would find a dead world, devoid of even single-cellular life to its core. However, hundreds of million years ago, in the volcanic depths of its frigid seas, life flourished in all of its strange machinations. This included the ancestors of the most feared, as well as most forgotten, banes of Andromeda. The beginnings of these eventual monsters were mere shelled cephalopods that sustained themselves on tube worms and crustaceans. Eventually, as evolution does, things would shift into another manner. Adaption It is unknown when the first iterations of the Oru race began to arise in the deep cold seas, but when they did, they grew quickly. Reproducing and creating vast complexes around the volcanic vents their primitive ancestors had called home, the Oru began to expand at a pace they could not maintain. But, for their ingenuity, they would be gifted great rein over the beasts that lived in the depths, domesticating creatures for their own gains. Breaking From the Ice Revelation Founding of Steel Metallic Canvases Initiation of a New Path Birth of Sheol Beginning the Chain of Harvest The Sixth Cycle Swarms of the Eons The Retaliation Into Gold, The Third Crossing Return to Slumber Succession Odes to the Current Harvest Overgrown Technology Monoliths Boundships Weapons Tools of Harvest Followings of Locust Awakenings of Creation Tools of Entropy Tools of Rein Tools of Blackened Night Eaonic Shroud Netheric Maniple Objects of Interest Sigil Astrodaeus= |-| Tiamat's Dormancy= |-| Residuary of Harvest= |-| Hive of Furious Revival= With its awakening, the Hive of Furious Revival is the vanguard of the Yvekiyr's return. Biomorphs formed simply to feed, reproduce, and feed more, the Hive's inhabitants are savage, mindless beasts, but are capable of forming simple jump drives and primitive star vessels as a means of continuing their advances across known space. |-| Sheol= A glimpse into the sarcophagi of millions of restless locusts, awaiting the call of their trinity to reawaken, and sate their endless hunger anew. Quotes from Others Category:Aliens Category:Dimensional Travelers Category:Villains Category:Gravity Defyers Category:Insectoid Characters Category:Groups Category:Monsters Category:OCs Category:Characters Category:Non Humans Category:Gods Category:Death Gods Category:Umbrakinetic Characters Category:Ultraterrestrials Category:Isolationists